


Dear Estranged Brother,

by Muirgen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen/pseuds/Muirgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. A brown owl flew through the window and settled on his shoulder. The letter was addressed to him, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. Opening the letter he read the very words he wish he could have read all those years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Estranged Brother,

_Dear Brother,_

_I have not sent you many owls (I believe this is the first) and for that I am sorry. There are so many things for which I wish to apologize. I do not know where to begin, or if I even have enough time to write them all down. I am sorry for my bitterness to you when we were young; I had no right to treat you as I did, merely the excuse that you were a blood traitor and therefore not worthy to receive any inheritance or even carry our name. I am sorry that I made fun of the fact that you are Gryfinndor: I admire courage and I only wish that I could have a small measure of yours. My life would have turned out so much better if I did._

_Since I have left Hogwarts I have discovered many things, a vast majority of which I hope you never have to find out. The most important thing I have learned is that you were right, you were absolutely right. During those numerous arguments at home I should have sided with you, not Mother. I know that now, and I only wish I had that knowledge before the damage I had done was irreversible._

_I have watched people die, Sirius. Wizards, witches, Muggle men, women and children; No matter how they lived before they died or whether or not magic was in their veins, they all bleed red._

_Despite everything I now feel as if part of the incredible burden I carry has been lifted from my shoulders just by being able to apologize to you, and hopefully, make things right after I have made them so wrong. I am afraid though, that this letter will not be enough to fix the hatred that has build up between us through all these years. However, if this letter does not suffice... there is nothing that I can do. I know that sounds cruel, but it is the truth. I am sure you have realized what has occurred and who I am hiding from._

_It is with that thought in mind, the picture of what would occur if my former companions found out I had written you that I must tell you that while this letter is the first, it has to be the last as well. I could not bare it if something happened because of me; I am not worth that._

_No matter what happens I am sure you will hear of me soon enough, and when that time comes stay strong, as you always have._

_Always your brother,_

_Regulus Apollo Black_

_P.S. Please tell Dumbledore that Tom's boggart is death; he will understand what I mean._

* * *

 

_Two days later the Daily Prophet reported that Regulus Black, discovered to be a Death Eater was found dead in a small cave outside the village of Hogsmeade, coroners concluded that he had been killed by the Killing Curse, though a snake bite was found on his neck._


End file.
